Rotten Cars
That smell... yuck! Smells like mold! Since when did computers have smell emitters? I just joined into Vehicle Tycoon on Roblox and now I smell mold. Wait, the smell gets stronger when I move towards this car, what the heck? Ugh, this car smells like rotten eggs. What the heck is wrong with this game? Okay, this is getting weird. I just closed the game and now my room smells good again. There's no way that was my imagination, or so I thought. I joined back and the stinky cars were back. However, this time they looked like someone dipped them in a trash can! There was mold and dirt all over the cars, then worms crawled up the wheels and covered the windshield. A few seconds later after disgusting sounds, the worms moved revealing an empty cavity in place of the windshield. Those worms just ate glass! I thought this was getting weird. But this was only the beginning. Soon, more worms came. I was literally vomiting after what happened next. More worms swarmed and covered my character. There were disgusting noises, then I saw blood on the ground starting to puddle. I look under the worms as my health bar goes down, and there were holes in my character's skin. This is freaking disgusting. By the way, now the worms were blue like my shirt. Just 2 seconds ago they were clear green. These worms must take on the color of what they eat! The worms were starting to reproduce by splitting in half. At this point I was puking up my entire stomach and now I felt queasy. I felt sick. My appetite was completely lost, and it was dinnertime. I reported the game and assumed the moldy smell was my imagination - how would a GAME emit smells? Before I could leave, a worm appeared onscreen. The mouth looked horrifying. It's teeth were just... razerblades. It started chewing something, then the area of my screen it was chewing turned black. I soon saw the worm again. By now I left the game. The screen then shattered. The worm at through and punctured my monitor. More came out. Some got onto my leg. It hurts! These worms smell freaking horrible! My leg started bleeding, so I picked up the worms and threw them into a bug zapper. They poofed into green smoke. Before it was too late, I destroyed all of the worms. I grabbed my computer monitor and my laser pointer. I shined it directly at the monitor. Nothing happened - what was I thinking? I suddenly passed out. The dream was notable... rusty old cars coming and controlling themselves, running over me... The dream was even painful! I woke up in a hospital bed. I couldn't feel my legs. I couldn't control them. I couldn't control anything - only my eyes. I could not move. Suddenly I passed out again. I woke up in my bed. It was 3 in the morning. I could control myself. I looked at my leg - not even a mark. I go downstairs - the monitor is still there. I look at my cat. What's on it? Is that- OH CRAP! I went upstairs and woke up my kid. I almost fell asleep due to being so tired, but I adopted him, which means I must take care of him. We rushed into the car and packed our stuff. I drove to the nearest hospital to say I had been seeing things. They didn't respond, and instead yelled at me. They then screamed. My cat was right here... I'm currently driving and have been for the past few days, relying on my tesla's autopilot to bring us to the nearest cross-continent ferry. Hopefully I can escape this place. Category:Roblox Category:Finished Category:PC Category:Medium-Short